A Prey's Protector
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: It was like a game to them. A game of predator and I'm the prey. Kill or be killed, survival of the fittest, it's a race against time as this guy and I are on the run from hired assassins of a gang called the Empire. I can't trust anyone or anything, yet my life is in a random guy's hands? Little did I know, there was more to him than I knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I threw my red stress ball at the wall. It bounced off and came back to the very hand I threw it with. I repeated the cycle over and over again seeing how there was nothing to do in this wretched cell.

The cell smelled horrible and my cell mate wasn't the best with hygiene which made things worse. In a way, he acts almost like a bear and looks like one too. Luckily, I didn't say any of it out loud or else I might as well be making a wish list on how many ways to be killed. Even as he sleeps and snores louder than a train whistle my cell mate, Zeb has remarkable hearing.

Our cell door opens and their mutton chops a.k.a Kallus stands, glaring at me. He has sandy-blond hair and sideburns with light brown eyes. He is also the police officer that is supposed to be watching over me.

I catch my stress ball and slid it into the pocket of my worn down, orange sweat shirt.

"What did I do now?" I asked annoyed and accidentally waking the beast himself.

"Shut up, kid," the gruff man said hitting the back of my head then falling back asleep. I rubbed the spot Zeb hit and stood up getting away from him.

"There is someone here bailing you out," Mutton chops said. I looked up in confusion. Who in the world would bail me out? My idiotic dad won't because he thinks that it'll help me 'learn my lesson.' My mom is a different story and I don't have any relatives or other family members. It's going to be another three months before I can even get out!

So who is getting me out of the slammer?

"Are you coming or not?" Mutton chops asked me annoyed and I rolled my eyes walking towards the exit. He closes the cell and leads me down the hall of cells to a metal door. We headed towards to the waiting area. As we walked, my mind itched to think of who it could be that was bailing me out of jail.

Once entering the area, I saw a woman and a small boy sitting to the side. The boy was sleeping on his mother's lap while she combed her fingers through his hair.

I quickly looked away trying to push the urge, _the want_ to be held like that again. Instead, ignored it and kept scanning the room for whoever was bailing me out.

There was a small group of teens typing away at their phones and talking, probably waiting for a friend or something.

An old, fat man wearing a fedora wasn't far away from the teens. He was quietly sitting and dazed at the far wall across the room. Then lastly, there was a man with a ponytail with crossed arms and blank face, watching mutton chops and me.

We stopped in front of him and I gave mutton chops a confused look.

"Here he is and keep a close eye on him. He tends to be trouble," Kallus told the man.

"I will," the man said with a nod.

I stared at the man and taking in his appearance. The man has brown hair and forest green eyes. A goatee covered his chin and his skin was pale. He's wearing an evergreen shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows; dark, blue jeans; and black boots with dried mud sticking to them.

'Who is this guy?' I thought.

"Um, mutton chops," I began to speak, "I have no clue who this guy is and aren't you supposed to be giving me to my parents? Not a total stranger?"

Mutton chops turned and faced me with a glare, "He has everything that is needed to legally get you out of our custody and besides..."

He crossed his arms with a mockery tone when saying ", I thought you would be thrilled to get out."

Then heard Kallus mutter under his breath, "I know I would."

I rolled my eyes but knew it was true. I desperately wanted to get out of this howling house of misery ever since being thrown in here. When this guy and I are out then I can high tail it out of here. Yet, there was something strange to this matter but honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Fine," I huffed crossing my arms and went along with this total stranger.

"Keep a close eye on him. I don't want to see his face in here anymore than I already have," Mutton chops told the ponytail man while glaring at me. I glared back to show that I wasn't afraid.

"I will," he replied blankly then guided me to the doors of the police station. We exited the building but I didn't run yet because it wouldn't be wise to run when just getting out of the building. Then of course, I'm going to have the police on my tail again soon enough.

The man guided me down the street and kept his hands on my shoulders. He was taking this 'keep an eye on him' thing to seriously. It was going to be hard to escape with his hold gripping and pushing me forward. However, I noticed that the man was looking around, scanning the area and keeping an eye out for something. What that something is, was beyond me.

"It would be best if you put your hood up," he told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it," he said but not in a mean way. I pulled my hood up and over my head.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked still confused.

"It's for your own safety," he said still looking around and pushing me down the sidewalk. I would have laughed and replied with my classic remarks if it wasn't for a loud bang then something hitting a building near us.

Ponytail yanked me into a nearby alleyway still keeping a tight grip on my arm. He peeked around the corner to search through the panicked crowd to find the person who fired the gun. Then to my surprise, he lets go of me then pulls out a gun and starts firing back.

My heart raced and eyes widened with the urge to run far from here. If that bullet had come any closer to my head, my life would have been done for. Kaput. I shuddered at the very thought.

My supposed 'protector' even snuck a gun into the police station without letting anyone know. Now using it against the very people who shot at us first. I'm surprised the police aren't here yet to deal with the situation.

"Come on, we need to get to my car," the man said urging me to go down the alley. My train of thought came to a stop. I didn't think twice and started to run with the man right beside me.

For some reason, I felt safe in his presence but wasn't going to think much of it. I mean, I literally just met the guy.

I started to follow behind him as another sound of a gun fired echoed. Ponytail stopped at a small, dark blue car and went over to the driver's side.

"Get in!" He ordered before sliding into the driver's seat. I opened the passenger's door and quickly slid into the seat and closed the door. The man started the car and we took off down the road as I was just buckling my seat belt.

Another bang rang in my ears as something made a small hole in the front window. I let out a small whimper then ducked my head and put my hands on top. My ears ringed and everything around me was a blur. My breathing was irregular and eyes burned with tears that were yet to break their dam and fall. I just wanted to hide and forget the world around me for a moment.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die.

It repeated over and over in my head nonstop.

"Kid, can you hear me?" An almost echoed voice called. It took me a moment to respond in my normal voice without cracking.

"Yeah," I responded blinking away the tears and sat up straight, placing my hands on my lap.

"Good," he said, "Don't worry I think we lost them."

"You think or just for now?" I questioned him.

"Either," he said and I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to the window. We were driving down a road that is lined with miles and miles of pine trees. I turned to face ponytail and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Away from danger," he said simply.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked.

He sighed, "Look, we are going to take a break at a place I know, then travel across the border."

"You can't do that," I said, "You literally kidnapped me somehow legally and now you want to take me to a different country?"

"Yeah, for your own protection but first, we need a new car," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked realizing I didn't even know his name yet.

It took a minute before he said, "Kanan."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanan turned into a parking garage filled with different sorts of cars. He soon parked near a median sized black car. We both exited the damaged vehicle and he walked over to the black car. Kanan opened the trunk which also opened another cover revealing a small space.

"Get in," he told me and my eyes widen in fear. I slowly backed away shaking my head 'no.'

Kanan sighed in irritation, "Why won't you get in? You can't sit in the front or you will be spotted when we cross the border."

"Why? Who wants my head hanging on their wall?" I spat back angrily.

This guy acts like he owns me. First, he takes me from the jail then people shoot at us and now this?! He keeps trying to avoid any sort of question I try asking him but somehow answers without giving any sort of information.

"Do you not know that you are worth a pretty penny?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"It means that you have a high price hanging on your shoulders," Kanan told me.

I looked down taking in the new information. "I barely have any money unless..." I paused thinking that it might be a mistake.

"No, I don't have any money. My idiotic dad would never give up the money to me," I confirmed crossing my arms.

"Sure, not on you but have you checked your bank account?" He asked.

"I didn't even know I had one," I admitted, "and what does this have to do with me getting into a trunk?"

"Look," he said sternly, "there are people out there that will do anything to kill you and you're wasting our time by staling. So why won't you get into the trunk?"

"One, I just met you like an hour ago and so far it seems like you're kidnapping me. Secondly, I'm claustrophobic. Lastly, why would you care?" I said glaring at him. Then looking at the ground and scuffling my foot on the cement.

"One, I'm trying to protect you cause we can't have anyone seeing you. Secondly, maybe there is a way to get you in the trunk. Lastly, it's a personal reason," he listed.

"Well...maybe if you talk to me then it might help. It has before," I huffed in defeat, seeing as I had no other choice in this. I could see he was telling me the truth and desperation in his voice was clear as day.

"Fine, get in," Kanan told me and I did.

Before he closed it, I asked, "Will you let me out right when we get there?"

"Sure, kid," he said then closed the trunk. Suddenly, darkness surrounded me and everything was closing in. The only light was coming in the small space was between two seats. I peeked through it and saw Kanan getting into the driver's seat. My breathing was getting heavy and everything was dizzy.

The car lurched making me flinch. We began to move as I felt the vibrations of the car under me.

I reached into my sweat shirt pocket and grabbed my stress ball. I rapidly started to squeeze it finding it calming. I took deep breaths to calm myself then said, "Talk to me."

It took a couple seconds before he asked, "How did you end up in the cell?"

"I was stealing some fruit and water bottles," I answered.

"Why were you doing that?" He asked confused.

"Cause I was hungry and thirsty," I said rolling my eyes.

"Doesn't your parents feed you?" Kanan asked me.

"Not since I ran away," I replied quietly hoping he wouldn't hear me. My luck ran out. "Why were you running away?" He asked.

"I hate them, my parents, I hate them so much. Sometimes, I think they don't even want me around," I said softly then cleared my throat, "Now you answer some of my questions. Why are these people after me?"

"I already told you that," Kanan said annoyed.

"You weren't telling me everything," I retorted.

"To be honest kid, I'm not fully sure either," he said honestly.

"Why are you protecting me?" I asked.

"Do you want to be killed?" He replied.

"Well, no but random people don't just come out of nowhere and protect you from things like that," I said referring to the shooting in the city.

He stayed silent.

I started to move around uncomfortably and my breathing uneven, "Gosh, I can't stay in here. I told you I'm claustrophobic."

"Yeah, you can," he said.

"No, I can't. You try it," I complained, my voice cracking a little.

"I have," Kanan replied with the same monotone voice.

"Yeah right, when?" I asked challengingly.

Kanan was silent for a moment and seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"I was a soldier. The other soldiers and I were sneaking into a military base when a dog came up barking, wanting to play," Kanan started. I listened, interested in what the story was going to be about.

"The other men told me to shut the dog up but the trust in the dog's eyes..." He paused to gather his composure, "but the others told me to stop his barking."

Kanan hesitated before speaking again, "I stabbed the dog. Its' blood staining me for three days. I felt trapped almost...claustrophobic knowing what I did."

My eyes widen and for a moment, my hand released my stress ball. I reached down and grabbed it again and almost felt bad for Kanan.

I let his words sink in and was about to ask another question. "Time to stay quiet," he ordered and I shut my mouth as the car slowed down. It soon came to a stop and my heart was racing once again as I rapidly squeezed my stress ball and gulped down my fear.

Then as quick as we came, we left without any troubles. The car ride continued in silence and then we came to a stop. Kanan exited the car and I waited for him to open the trunk.

It never opened and I realized that he wasn't going to open the trunk. I looked around the small area to see if I can escape this small area. That's when realizing that it could be only opened from the outside. I wanted to scream and almost panicked but a couple minutes later, the cover opens revealing Kanan.

"You said you would open it when we arrived?" I said angrily.

"Well now you're out," he said and I glared at him but sat up. I climbed out of the trunk and was happy to breath in the fresh air. He closed the trunk then guided me to a nice brown house in the middle of a forest. We walked up the steps and onto the porch. We went over to a door with two slits of glass with wood bordering them. The top silt was broken and fragments of glass were scattered on the floor inside the house.

'Now we are breaking into houses?' I thought scrunching my nose in confusion, 'How many illegal things can he pull off without being caught?'

Kanan opened the door and let me walk in, avoiding the glass on the ground. He followed behind me, closing the door behind him.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked randomly.

He stared at me blankly for moment before nodding with approval. I walked into the bathroom and scanned the small room. There was the usual stuff you find in a bathroom but what caught my attention was the shelves. On one of the shelves was a home phone. I picked it up then placed it next to my ear finding that it works. So I pulled the phone away from my ear and typed in 911.

I placed the phone up against my ear once again and waited for any sort of reply.

"Hello, who is this?" A woman's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hi, my names Ezra. I'm trying to reach my dad," I said quietly through the phone.

It took a moment before the woman replied, "Ephraim Bridger?"

"Yeah, can I talk to him?" I asked with some hope.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," the woman said, "My name is Tua and I work with the FBI. You need to tell me where you are."

"I-I don't know where I am," I stuttered.

"Are you with a man that goes by the name of Kanan?" The woman asked. I paused bewildered that this woman knew something.

I looked around hesitating for a moment before saying, "Yeah."

"You need to get out there. Kanan is a professional assassin that is hired to kill you," Tua said sternly. My heart hammered on my chest and the phone almost slipped out of my hand. The man that was outside of the door was going to kill me. I licked my lips scared as my hands trembled and sweat started to form.

I am scared. My breathing became uneven like it did in the car.

"Ezra, don't worry. I'm going to track this number and send in help," Tua said calmly but I wasn't listening anymore. Instead, I placed the phone back on its' receiver and walked towards the door slowly.

I reached for the handle but hesitated. My foot took a step back as I was trying to calm my nerves. This time, I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom slowly to see Kanan leaning against the wall with a gun in his hands. I to quickly think of an excuse to leave this place.

"Um," I stuttered then quietly said, "I-I left something in the c-car. Can I-I go get it?"

I kept glancing down at the gun then back into those cold, green eyes. There was a thick silence as I moved my fingers to keep my hands from shaking.

"Ar..." I paused for a moment and licked my lips to get moisture in them. I gulped down the lump in my throat and continued my question. "Ar-Are you going to kill me?" I asked quietly terrified. I wished I didn't ask, afraid of the answer.

I knew to be afraid.

He looked me straight in the eyes with a blank face when quietly replying, "Yes."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't think, I just ran for the door but wasn't fast enough. Kanan grabbed my shoulder and shoved me to the ground, sliding a couple of feet. He raised the gun and pointed it at me with his finger hovering over the trigger. Beads of sweat laced his forehead and he seemed unsure.

I slowly sat up on my elbows and watched Kanan with fear of him pulling the trigger.

"P-Please don't," I stuttered looking him in the eyes terrified. He just stayed the same still unsure on what to do.

"N-o please, don't do this," I said and felt my eyes getting glassy. I had the courage to stand up slowly with him still pointing the gun at me. Then I ran around him and out the door, onto the porch and down the stairs. I took off into the forest until making it to the highway. Across the road was a gas station which meant that there was also help.

I looked for cars then ran across the road to the building. My head jerked looking over my shoulder when a car pulled up into the parking lot. I stopped and fully turned around. The black car came to a halt and inside was the assassin, Kanan. He got out of the car with his hands raised in surrender but I still backed up.

"Hey, it's okay," he said trying to calm me. Kanan took his gun out and I backed up faster until getting cornered by a table. I thought he was going to shoot me but instead he de-armed the gun and set it back in the car. Kanan walked over to me carefully with arms still raised over his head.

"Why does my idiotic parents always get me in this kind of stuff?" I muttered. Yet, there was still a want to go home that lingered inside of me. I could tell Kanan heard me even though he is still a distance away.

"I know you want to go home but you can't," Kanan said surprising me.

"Why can't I go home?" I snapped angrily. He can't tell me what to do! He can't control me like I'm his little toy!

"There's nothing left for you there," he told me. I was utterly confused but rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him. I get that my parents weren't exactly my first choice of going back but they weren't my last either.

"Your parents are dead, kid," Kanan said blankly.

I wanted to deny it, I wanted to so desperately say that he was crazy and that all of this was some messed up dream. No, it's all real and Kanan was telling the truth. I can tell that he was because of my time in the streets.

"H-how?" I said looking him in the eyes. He looked at me blankly but his eyes held guilt in them. I couldn't hold the lump in my throat anymore.

I faced the cement below me and cried.

Tears streamed down my face and I raised my hands to hide my face. I felt pathetic, not because I am crying in public, but for the way I've been talking about my parents. I've said some cruel stuff about them even though I didn't mean any of it.

I looked up a little to see the murderer of my parents. Yet, why was he protecting me? I mean, yes he aimed a gun at my head after saying that he was going to kill me but didn't. Why didn't he kill me but my parents? After he had so many chances, he never killed but protected me.

After I was down crying, Kanan went inside the gas station. I wiped my eyes and face to get rid of any evidence of tears.

I headed over to a table with two seats but stopped to find a newspaper box. I opened the door on the box and grabbed a newspaper then sat at a table. I scanned the page until finding something that caught my eye. It was a picture of my house burning to ashes.

I set the newspaper down on the table and stared at the table. My body slouched on the chair and my arms crossed protectively over me. I had too many thoughts and questions in my head and everything lead up to a total mess. Nothing could click or come together like a puzzle. Everything didn't make any sense.

Kanan walked over to me and set an armful of stuff on the table. "I didn't know what you liked so I just grabbed different things," he said but I didn't move.

"I don't really hate my parents. I was just mad at...myself. After my mom died, my father married a total snobby, rich woman," I said randomly still dazed.

"I know you didn't mean it and I'm sorry about your mother. I never knew my parents," he said. I looked up and slightly felt bad for the man. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't know my old folks.

Kanan grabbed a clear, glass bottle filled with a brown liquid. He took the cap off of the bottle and began to drink the brown stuff.

 _Bang!_

Kanan's bottle burst, sending glass and brown liquid all over. The glass window next to us had a small hole near where the bottle exploded.

"Get down!" He yelled tipping the table over and pulling me behind it. More gunfire was set off and aimed over at us. Soon, I felt myself being dragged again and the two of us were in the store.

"Keep your head down!" Kanan yelled as bolts flew by above my head. We ducked and ran through a room filled with tables and chairs. Then made it into what looked like a kitchen. "Watch out!" Kanan yelled pushing me to the side as a man with a gun came out of nowhere. He started to shoot the place up and put his full attention on Kanan.

I ran down a hall into what looked like a cellar. Shelves of old things collecting dust and cobwebs filled the small area. A couple feet away from me, there was a small window with sun pouring into the dusty area filled with junk.

I ran over to the window and unlocked it. The window was too high for me to climb out of. So I slid a box over and stood on it then pushed the seal open. I pulled myself up and climbed through the opening.

I glanced down to see how high I was from the ground. It was about six feet down from the ground. It didn't take me a second to jump down to the cement at the bottom with a not so graceful landing.

I stood up on my feet and looked around then slowly began to walk in a direction keeping my guard up. That's when a different guy with a gun turns the corner and sees me.

I gasped then started to sprint away with the sounds of a gun firing from behind. I ran back into the building the same way. I ran through the table and chair area before entering the kitchen once again. Kanan was still there and was checking out a gun.

I saw the man that ambushed us in the kitchen laying on the floor so still.

He was dead. My mind at to take a moment to realize it but not wanting to. The guy's gun was gone which meant that the gun Kanan had was his.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before more come," Kanan told me. Then suddenly another firing started and being fired from down the hall.

Kanan dragged me through the kitchen and out the back door. We ran towards the car and quickly got in before beginning to drive.

The man that chased me earlier ran out in front of the car blankly and fired at the two of us. "Kanan," I yelled ducking my head and him doing the same. Bolts rained through the car's front window until stopping suddenly after crashing the car into something. I looked up and so did Kanan but he kept going.

Curiosity ate away at me. What did we hit and why did he stop firing at us?

I looked at the side mirror of the car to see something laying on the ground until disappearing out of the mirror's shot.

My face paled and my breath was caught in the middle of my throat. Kanan ran him over.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We have been on the road for a couple of hours and the whole time was absolute silence. I mean, what was there to say?

'Oh hey, so you're an assassin that so happened to of killed my parents and for some reason, protecting me from other assassins. Then taking me to random places all over, killing people, raiding places, and don't give me any darn clue of what is going on!'

Man, how does this guy sleep at night knowing what he has been doing? Not even my petty thieving would be able to top any of the stuff Kanan has seen or done.

The car stopped and the two of us left the car. We are at some kind of coastline somewhere in America. Don't ask me where in America though.

I followed Kanan down a dock to an old fishing boat with a man holding a bundle of rope.

"Hey Choppers," Kanan greeted and getting the sailor's attention. I felt so small in his presence but didn't show him any signs of it.

"Hello Kanan, what de ye have here?" Chopper spoke in a pirate like way and gestured to me.

"This is Ezra and we need you to take us the Britain," Kanan said. I looked over at the man shocked but he pretended that he didn't see me. We are going to a different country! Why does he not tell me these things?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said backing away angrily, "You never said anything about leaving the country!"

"Kid, this is fo-" I stopped Kanan.

"Yeah, I heard it, 'for my own protection,' I mocked making the man mad. Good, he can be mad all he wants because I'm already ticked off!

I still continued, "I get that I supposedly need to be protected but I can handle myself!"

My voice began to get louder, "You have dragged me all around the place and never told me once why or who I need protection from!"

Once my rambling was done, I death glared at Kanan with cold eyes. He just stared back at me blankly.

"You're right," he said. My body froze. I wasn't expecting that response and waited for him to continue to explain.

"I know I haven't given you every little detail on what I'm doing but let's face the music for a minute. Would you have come or done anything I said if I told you what was happening?"

My mouth open but no words came out. I hate to admit this but he's right. I wouldn't have done anything if he told me everything about what's going on. To be totally honest, not even my full curious side wants to know most of it. Yet, a desire to get revenge burned inside of me but every chance I get, I hesitate.

Waiting, watching, needing to know, and then disaster strikes before my questions are answered. Or maybe they are being answered and I just don't realize it yet. Maybe that's why I'm still following him, to get answers and then figure out who really was up to all of this. In the back of my mind, I don't think Kanan is the real enemy, just a cover up. Someone's toy to pay for every kill they get.

There was more to this than what was getting out here and to get closer to the truth...

My eyes landed on Kanan's pistol that was revealed a little.

...I may have to learn.

I looked up at the two men. "Let's go," I said those two words which would mean leaving the only home I ever knew. Or wherever my home was, it was nowhere near the ocean.

"Climb aboard mates, the Phantom wouldn't sail ye self," Chopper said going to the wheel of the boat. Kanan and I got on board the old tug boat. Soon, we were off to Britain. I watched the land of America get smaller and smaller as we sailed father and father out to sea. The land disappeared and I was lead down to the lower deck.

I went down the stairs until hitting the floor of an old room filled with different things. There were maps, treasures, junk, parts, you name it and he'll probably have it. To the side, an old, wooden table with chairs were set. On top were some stuff with a little extra space to be filled.

I sat on one of the chairs while Kanan sat on the one diagonal from me. I looked up at the man and asked, "How can you kill people?"

Kanan looked over at me really confused.

"I mean, how can you kill people without hesitation. You make and do it so easily," I explained. The man did something I wasn't expecting.

He took the gun out and dismantled it then gave it to me. "Load," was all Kanan said. I was interested in where this was going so I swiftly loaded the weapon. "Pull this part back," he said pointing to the sliding part. I slid the part back then it popped forward again.

"Aim," Kanan told me and I leveled the gun at some weird picture of monkeys on the wall. A hand reached out and pulled the gun over. Now the end of the pistol was aiming at Kanan's chest. I looked him in the eyes confused and worried.

He stared at me blankly saying, "Shoot." My body tensed and my finger was laying right over the trigger. I could end all of this right now. If I just pull the trigger. Yet, there was something stopping me and saying that this wasn't right.

"I said, "shoot,"" Kanan demanded but my trembling hands and every other inch of my well-being froze from the cold. The cold surrounding me and whispering 'do it.' To cold. Way to cold. Then the weight of the gun lessened from my hands. Things were lighter and the warmth came back. I realized Kanan took the gun from me.

"That's how," he said. I gulped and stared at the man in amazement. This was probably harder for him than it was for me. I can see it now. He doesn't want to do this as much as I do but has to be done or else...

I don't know. I don't know what is going through that head of his. I don't know why he's protecting me. I don't know why he killed my family but not me. I don't know the people who want our heads. Nothing.

All I know is to keep on the run. That's all I ever knew ever since my mom died. Ever since my dad married a rich, snobby woman. Run Ezra, just run and you'll be fine. Well nothing in my life was fine, nothing! I lost my mom, ran away, lost my alive folks, in a little game of predator and prey. I'm the prey and I'm being hunted but never knew until Kanan showed.

Of course, I still barely knew anything but I'm still alive so that some good brownie points there. Even if I'm still being hunted like a lost sheep in a woods full of wolves.

"You thirsty or hungry, kid?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kanan and Chopper staring at me.

"Oh uh, no thanks. I'm good," I said. Chopper nodded his head then left with Kanan on his tail. I just stayed in the seat and waited until we arrived at our destination.

Kanan soon came back into the room.

"Ok kid, we are almost there. So I'm going to tell you what our next move is," he said sitting down in the empty chair. I nodded.

"When we get off, we are going to head to the nearest train station and go to my house..." he began. Kanan explained the rest of the plan until we heard Chopper tell us that we're here.

The two of us gather our things and Kanan thanked Chopper. The sailor gave us a proud grin before waving goodbye.

Kanan and I walked down the peer, into the city. People scurried around the streets and horns beeped every once in a while when traffic held them. My eyes kept a look out for any suspicious characters that may want to cause us trouble, which yet are to be found.

I let out a long sigh of breath, not aware of holding it the whole time. We made it to the station without any backstabbers, literally.

I followed Kanan to the ticket booth. While he was getting the tickets, I looked around curiously at civilians minding their own beeswax. That's when an unsettling feeling came as a woman leaning against the wall, smoking, was watching me with a devious grin.

She had short black hair and a black, leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. The woman also had navy, blue jeans and nice, black boots. Her skin is so pale that she could be mistaken for a ghost, especially the black, soulless eyes.

That woman was going to be a major problem for Kanan and I. I wasn't going to like this ride any better than the next person who enters the train with the three of us on board. If that is she is going to be on the same train. This could all me in my head from lack of food and sleep.

Those two things, I can worry about later. For now, its survival of the fittest. The predator is starting her hunt and I'm her main prey.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Kanan received the tickets, we headed towards a bench to wait for our train to arrive. I kept an eye out for that woman that gave me the chills. I wasn't sure who or what she was up to but it could not be anything good.

Soon the train arrived and we boarded it along with other passengers. The two of us made our way to some seats. Then I sat down in a seat while Kanan pulled a curtain to cover us from any suspicious eyes watching.

Kanan sat in the seat across from me then lifted his pants leg to reveal a flesh wound. I grimaced and asked, "When did you get that?"

The man didn't take his eyes of the wound when replying, "The guy in the kitchen had a lucky hit."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

The curtain opened and the suspicious woman from earlier walked in.

"Well, well, well," she teased, "Looks like someone has been getting some more trouble I see."

"As always," Kanan said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take a walk," I said randomly and Kanan nodded. I left the seating area and went into a different car that seemed like a small restaurant. I sat at a table with only two chairs and began to think.

Who was that woman and how does Kanan know her? I feel so iffy about her but if Kanan trusts her maybe I can too? I think the woman was helping with his wound for all I knew.

I looked up to see the woman sitting down across from me.

"How is he?" I asked worried.

"He'll be fine," the woman confirmed, "but why are you with him?"

I looked at her for a moment before answering, "He's protecting me."

"From what? Other assassins or himself," she sneered then purred, "Sweetie, you can't change him no matter what you do. So I suggest you leave the train while you still can. I've worked with him ever since he started killing. He will never change, only stay a cold, hearted killer. Then soon, you're his next pay day."

I thought about it for a moment then asked, "Who are you?"

"Call my Seven," she said smirking then left the table. I sat there in thought and went over her words. Could it be true? Will this have been a trap the whole time and I'm slowly being lured in to the place not expecting it? I got up and made my choice.

I headed towards the nearest exit and got off the train. Then looked around the area to predict my next move. Soon a man with a black jacket walks over and asks, "Hey, you look lost. Do you need any help?"

I was about to respond when gunfire began to go off behind me. I ducked and ran then hide behind a pillar. People ran all around and scurried out of the train station. I peeked around the corner to see Kanan firing at the guy who I just spoke with. The guy returned his fire on Kanan.

I knew it! I should have never trusted Seven! Now I fell into a trap that I so foolishly believed.

Kanan fired and the guy was down for the moment. The two of us ran away from the station as the police arrived. We made our escape yet there was still gun fire inside. We ran until stopping to catch our breath in an alley.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find another way to get to my apartment," he said then looked over at something. A flicker of light sparked in his eyes as an idea formed. I looked over my shoulder to see a red pickup truck. Oh no. I think I know what Kanan has in mind.

I watched as he walked over to the pickup and smashed the window to bits.

Now we're stealing another car. Great.

I pulled out my stress ball and began to rapidly squeeze it as I climbed into the other side of the car. Kanan hotwired it and we were off. I heard someone yell and looked into the mirror to see a guy watching us leave.

My eyes averted to Kanan driving facial expression blank.

I knew that Seven lying about everything but maybe was right about Kanan. Yet, I had to keep my hope up that maybe, just maybe there was something good in him. The old him that fought for his people when he was a soldier.

What happened to that man that I hear about in stories and see a shadow of him next to me driving the pickup?

Does he have a family? I'll probably find out when we get to his apartment. There had to be some sort of picture or photo album, someone he cared about and loved deeply.

The whole ride was silent, my thoughts kept going on and on, trying to figure out who Kanan really was. There was nothing that I could scrape from out of my head. Nothing at all.

The pickup came to a stop in front of an old building. I'm surprised that people still lived in it.

I slid out of the car and shut the door. My eyes stared at the old building with a sense of curiosity.

"You coming, kid?" I looked over to see Kanan walking down the alley. I ran around the pickup and into the alley where Kanan was unlocking a door. I stood next to him and waited until there was a click of the lock.

He turned the handle and pushed the big metal door open. I followed Kanan inside the building to reveal a spiral of metal stairs going up.

"Let's go," he said, starting to climb the stairs and I trailed behind. About two floors up and a hallway, we made it to the apartment. Kanan unlocked the white, chipped door and pushed it open. It wasn't so decent inside.

There wasn't much but possibly three small rooms. I sat on the couch as Kanan disappeared into one of the rooms. This was my chance. I stood up and began to look for some sort of picture or something.

That's when I stumbled upon a college of pictures taped to the wall. In the pictures were pretty much a woman and a girl. I wonder who they are. If Kanan has them hanging up to show to the world then they must be important to him.

"Curious one, aren't ya," I stumbled away and saw Kanan leaning against the door frame. I placed my hand on my chest and took a couple of breathers from the scare.

"Who are they?" I asked straightening up. Kanan moved to a computer on the desk where the pictures hung above.

He began to type on it while saying, "My wife and daughter."

"What's their names?" I asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"My wife's name is Hera and my daughter is Sabine," he said then moved to somewhere else. I looked at the pictures again.

The woman had long, brown, curly hair with emerald eyes. Her smile was beautiful.

The girl had an artistic look with dyed hair and opal brown eyes. I fierce yet confident look in her eyes.

"What are they like?" I asked.

Kanan came back into the room trying to put some new boots on.

"I don't know," he said. I gave him a look.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused. Weren't they apart of his family? Is he lying?

"Kid, after I went to fight in the war, Hera didn't want me around anymore. She wanted me to stay but I left. She never to me that she was pregnant at the time," he said truthfully.

"So you never met your daughter?" I said feeling bad for the man.

"Never," he said, "and maybe it's for the best that she doesn't meet her father."

Kanan walked out of the room again. What was he doing? I walked over and opened the door to see him injecting something into his arm.

Marijuana.

"Do you always do that?" I asked, "Don't you even want to see your family? Why do you even do this?"

"Look, I'm not stable. I'm a danger to everyone and anyone near me. It's not like I have a choice in this do I," he said glaring at me.

"Then why don't you stop?"

He looked at me with a look that I've never seen him have. Upset.

"You don't know how to," I said answering the question. He looked at me for a moment then pulled out the syringe from his arm with it still full.

Kanan through the syringe in anger then pulled down his sleeve.

About an hour later, he was going through the withdrawal.

While Kanan was laying on his mattress sick. I noticed that the computer was still on. I was about to turn it off when the page that was open caught my eye. There was a man with a toothy grin and piercings yellow eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"M-my boss," he slurred and piled into the bucket.

My eyes widen. This was the man that sent Kanan to kill my parents. Maybe, I should pay him a visit and take my revenge. I looked over and saw Kanan's gun.

I wrapped my fingers around it and felt the rush of power slip into my fingers.

"N-no. Don't-" he began to cough. Kanan was smart even in this state of fogged mind. He knew what I was going to do.

I slid the gun into my hoodie pocket and looked at Kanan, who still was trying to stop me. I wasn't going to stop. I need my revenge.

I opened the door and walked out of the apartment then down the stairs.

Luckily, I read the address of the building he works at. So I made my way down the streets until seeing the familiar building that was also shown on the page.

I walked through the glass door and right over to the elevator. I pressed the highest floor and made my way to the last level. The ding of the elevator told me this was the floor. I stepped out of the elevator and saw a woman at a desk shuffling through papers.

"Well hello? What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"Here to see the Mr. Inquisitor," I told her.

"Who might you be?" She asked kindly.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger," I replied and the woman paled. She gestured for me to sit down and I did while she spoke through the intercom.

I looked at the woman more closely. She had blond hair tied into a tight bun and light, brown eyes. Her voice sounded familiar too.

Yet, I didn't have time to think when I saw the very man walk around the corner. I stood up to my feet fast and pulled out the gun, aiming it at him. For some reason, he smirked at me while I heard the woman behind gasp in shock.

My finger was over the trigger and ready to pull. Yet, something was stopping me.

I heard the woman calling for security.

I was going to shoot but still my finger wouldn't budge. I lowered the gun then made a run for it when realizing that I can't shoot a person.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	6. Chapter 6

I ran into the elevator and pressed a button to go down. The doors slid shut and my breathing was abnormal. I reached into my hoodie pocket and rapidly squeezed the stress ball to relieve some stress to think more clearly for s moment.

How was he going to escape?

I didn't look around much to see if there were anything to help escape the place. I face palmed when so stupidly not looking for an escape root before going up. The police were probably outside waiting for me to swoop in and get caught.

I guess there is one thing good about this situation. Kallus isn't here to smirk upon my defeat.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of thought and immediately started to run for the door. I pushed it open and saw that the coast was clear then started to make a mad dash down the sidewalk.

Yet, I was cut off when the police arrived and blocked every escape point.

"Freeze! Put the gun down now!" A policeman said pointing his gun at me while using the car door as a shield. I froze and the gun slipped out of my hand then fell to the ground with a clatter. I just stood there and stared at everyone looking directly at me thinking...

 _Monster._

 _Psycho._

 _Deranged._

Yet...maybe I am. At least, that's what I think of myself when looking into my own reflection.

I felt a tight grips pull my arms behind my back and start pushing me forward to a squad car. Everything was in slow motion as I slid into the back of the car. The door shut and I looked out the window to see... _him_.

He was standing at the door and stared at me with a toothy smile that sent chills down my spine. That guy was trouble and I had a feeling things were about to get worse. I glared at the man in the gray suit as the car started to move. I kept my glare until he was out of sight then faced forward and crossed my arms defensively.

I can't believe that what my mind thinks at times. This was the stupidest, dumbest, and utterly weak stunt that I pulled. Now, I'm in a squad car being sent to jail and Kanan wasn't going to get me out of this one anytime soon.

Why would he come back for me?

Ever since he started protecting me, I've been nothing but trouble. I wonder why he's even kept me this long, no one cares enough for me to stay around too long. Not even my dad stayed when I caused trouble around the clock or even payed attention to me for the most part. That was ever since he married that snob called my step-mother. They never cared about me, that's why I ran.

I blinked back tears. Why does everyone treat me like I'm the enemy?

Maybe...maybe I am the bad guy. I caused trouble with my parents and police officers back at my city. Kanan has been risking his life for me this whole time and I've been leading trouble around every corner.

"Kid, get out of the car!" I jumped and turned to face an open car door. Outside were two police officers standing impatiently waiting for me to get out of the car. I slid out of the seat and then was being lead into the police station.

As we entered the building, my eyes scan the room to see some people sitting in chairs. Ahead was a counter with two woman running it. The police officers turned me down a hall to the left and down the corridor. That's when we arrive at the cells almost each of them we pass are filled with people dressed in orange.

I was shoved into an empty cell then heard loud clang of the door shut echoing down the hall. The police left as I sat in a fatal position in the corner of the cell thinking.

"Maybe it's best if I just stay here where I belong," I muttered to myself, "A monster locked in a cage."

I hid my face in my lap and feel my head throb. Was there anything? Anything that could help me knowing that I'm better off rotting away in a jail for the rest of my life?

My body ached. My head throbbed. Everything in general just hurts. Tears burned my eyes as my hands shake. I clench my hands on my arms so they wouldn't reveal how weak I look.

"Hey kid," I looked up a little to see an officer but this time it was a woman and not a man.

"What?" I snapped glaring at her and trying to get rid of any evidence of almost crying.

"There is someone here that wants to talk with you," she said gently, unfazed by my attitude.

I peeked up looking like a deer in headlights. Did Kanan actually come back for me? Why would he come back?

The officer opened the door and gestured for me to follow. I got onto my feet and began to follow her down the corridor and into a room with giant cubbies. The police officer pointed to an empty one and so I walked over then sat on a stool.

On the side was an old looking phone and in front was a window. On the other side was the same thing set up. No knew was sitting on the other side on the stool...yet. I guess they use this to communicate with each other so no one gets hurt. I never seen this kind of thing in a police station before. Of course, it could also be that no one ever visited me unless picking me up.

I looked over my shoulder to see the police woman keeping a careful eye on me and some others. There was something familiar about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

I heard someone knocking the window behind me and assumed Kanan was sitting there. I turned to see who it was and my heart stopped.

"Hello boy, I saw you swing by my office earlier," the Inquisitor said grinning coldly.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	7. Chapter 7

I straightened myself and glared at him through the window. I picked up the phone as did he.

"What do you want baldy?" I snarled.

"To have a little chat," he replied.

"How fun," I sarcastically huffed.

"I wouldn't think this would be to fun."

"I said it, never thought it."

The inquisitor rolled his eyes, "Tell me boy, what is your password and I might let your acquaintance go alive."

"What are you talking about?" I asked on the edge. Who was this guy talking about? Was it Kanan? Was he going to kill him? Hurt him? Control?

"You may know that I have authority over any...'troubled people'...but I've seemed to have lost one. My best one turned and betrayed me because of some little brat," he explained.

'I'm wondering which side you and I should be on in these cubbies?' I thought. This guy is crazy and no one has stopped to see the cold, evil looking his eyes. What idiots.

"If you do not turn over your password to your bank account by noon tomorrow then I'll send someone to 'take out the trash' for me," he said hanging up the phone. The man toothy grin was the last thing I see and the phone buzzing in my ear is all I could hear.

He was going to kill Kanan. This is all my fault but maybe if I give him the password. I shoved the phone back on the receiver as the police woman runs over to me.

"Calm down, you don't want to cause a ruckus," she said. I don't listen and shudder.

I can't give the inquisitor the money but also can't get Kanan killed. What am I going to do? A shudder runs down my spine and I hug myself. I reach into my sweatshirt pocket to grab my stress ball but it isn't there.

"Hey, calm down," the police officer said gently. I pull my hair and scratch my head. My breathing is very uneven that I feel like I'm going to pass out. Am I hyperventilating? Why do I feel sick? Why do I feel so tired?

Everything around me spins.

This is all my fault. I'm going to get him killed. I don't know my password. My parents were idiots but they were very smart. I do love them but they can just be a pain. At least...they used too. Now they're dead because of me and now Kanan might too.

"Kid, you need to listen. Take a deep breath in and out," the woman says rubbing my arm to try and calm me. It was working too.

"Look me in the eyes," she said lifting my chin to meet her eyes. I take a shaky breath in and out as my body shakes. I just now realized that my eyes were blurry with tears.

"Easy, there you go," the officer said giving me a smile. She had a very pretty smile.

I blink for a moment before now recognizing who the woman was.

"Um, ma'am?" I asked.

"Yeah hun?" She asked.

"By any chance, is your name Hera?" I asked making the woman's eyes widen.

The officer dragged me down the hall until there was no one around. She looked at me and gave me a calm but serious look.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. I bit my lower lip still unfocused and weary about everything that has happened. I wondered how she would react too. If I told her that I knew Kanan, how would she react?

"I-I-that guy told me," I stuttered a little too quickly. Hera didn't seem to take my word for granted but nodded none the less.

"Are you okay now, hun?" She asked me. I nodded even then I don't but came back to my original senses.

"Don't call me that," I said bitterly.

"Call you what?" She asked.

"Hun," I replied as she lead me down the hall.

"Alright, but..."

Oh no, what could she possibly want from me.

"...you and I are going to talk about what happened," she finished. I thought about it for a second then agreed.

Hera and I walked side by side as she kept one hand on my back. What I thought was weird was that it was more soothing than harsh of a push.

Actually, now that I think about it, Hera has been the nicest police officer I've ever met. I've been to many stations and not one officer treated me like she has. I wonder why, out of every police officer, Hera was the nicest to me.

Soon we made it to an interrogation room. This was the place I hated most out of all in a station. Police trying to grab information out of you, yelling for not telling the truth or being silent, and a pit in your stomach that made you feel small.

Was Hera going to do that to me? Probably, it was a bittersweet kind of moment.

"Please sit," she said kindly but I didn't wasn't going to fall for her acting nice. In the next second, her demeanor will change into the harsh and ruthless officer that wants information.

The woman sat in the seat across from me and I avoided any eye contact. I learned this from my many times in the interrogation room. Avoid eye contact.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes waiting for her to start yelling.

"Why did you do it?" She asked calmly. I opened my eyes but didn't look up or say a word.

"Can you please tell me why you threatened that man with a gun?" She asked again.

"That's none of your business," I replied bitterly. I kind of felt bad because she was nothing but nice to me. Yet, she could also change and tell the others what we were talking about.

"You're right, it's not," she said making me look up in surprise. Did I hear her right?

"Wait...what?" I asked confused.

"You're right, this is none of my business to be snooping around someone else's business," she explained, "but it's my job to help people. I can't help if I don't know what was going on. From what I can tell and heard, you didn't shoot that gun. You also don't seem like the kind to do it either so I want to know is why you would?"

I was completely speechless. Hera was being truthful the whole time. I can tell from my experience on the streets of who is lying or telling the truth.

I turned to face my lap where my fingers fiddled with each other.

"If I tell you, can you give me back my stress ball?" I asked.

Hera smiled warmly and nodded saying, "Of course."

I stayed silent and hoped that she would change her mind. That's when a sigh left my lips as I met with emerald green eyes.

"He..." I licked my lips, "...he killed some people close to me and I wanted revenge."

Well, that was the truth of things that happened besides the fact he hired someone to do it. Hera was lost in thought but came back when I went silent. She turned and reached down then came back up with my stress ball in her hand. She tossed to me and I made a lousy attempt to caught it.

"Thank you for tell in me this," she said, "and I promise you that this doesn't leave the room."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what does that mean?"

"It means that this stays between the two of us and no one else until further notice," she said. I was shocked but didn't show it because she could be messing with me, yet so genuine about it. I still nodded to show that I understood.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Come on," Hera then guided me back to the cell.

"Why do I have to stay in here still?" I asked almost annoyed.

"You still threatened to shoot someone and we don't have any proof that this man killed someone close to you," she explained.

"Oh, I get it. You don't believe me," I said glaring at the officer.

"I do believe you," she said.

"Then why am I still here?" I asked hugging myself defensively.

"Even if I believe you, that doesn't mean anyone else will," she said then her walkie talkie came to life.

"We got a 10-100 here at the old storage unit," a man's voice came over the radio.

"Copy that, I'll be there in six," she said, "I got to go but I'll be back."

Hera walked down the hall and left.

10-100. I knew that code. What was it again? Robbery? Break in? No, it can't be those but it could be...

I narrowed my eyes to think until it came to me.

10-100 meant dead body.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	8. Chapter 8

Who died? What happened? How did it happen? Was it Kanan or the Inquisitor or just another horrible crime that someone committed? Whatever it was, I just hope Hera will tell me some details when she gets back.

I heard footsteps come down the hall. I calmed knowing that it was going to be Hera.

That was until the footsteps stopped in front of my cell to reveal a different woman.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at her. The woman smiled kind of like Hera. This woman had dark blue eyes and hair was so blond it almost looked white that went passed her shoulders. She was wearing a police uniform with a sheriff's badge on her left chest.

"Most people call me Fulcrum but you can call me Ahsoka," the woman now known as Ahsoka reach her arm through the bars. She extended it out as if waiting for a hand shake. I gave her a look but stood up and walked over grasping her hand in mind shaking it.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"By any chance, is your name Ezra?" She asked and my eyes widen.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Ahsoka noted. She pulled her arm back to her side.

"What do you want from me?" I asked glaring once against drug clutching the bars.

"Nothing," she admitted, "I heard about your parents and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, this was really creepy.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"The news, have to keep track on what's going on around the world these days," she said unlocking the cell door, "and I want to help."

"Forget it, I'm not leaving without seeing Hera," I told her walking towards the other side of the cell and sitting up against the wall.

"Alright," Ahsoka agreed then shut the door, "then I'll see you later." She headed down the hall and left. I kept rethinking if this was a good or a bad idea. Should I of gone? Was there any other way? What am I doing?

Everything is messed up. My decision-making through all of what has happened ever since Kanan found me-no, since my mother died. That took the cake, that's when my whole life fell apart.

I could feel tears streaming down my face and quiet sobs rack my body. Why do I feel so small? So useless. So _weak_.

Couldn't I do anything right with my life?

Running from home and committed to the life on the streets. Going to jail multiple times just because I couldn't buy my own food or water. Getting sent back to my horrible parents. Then it all starts over again until finally, they didn't come back for me. Left me. _Abandoned_ me in the terrible cell and did nothing to realize that I was hurting the whole time!

I hugged my legs close and felt like hiding from the world.

"Are you ok?" I jumped at the voice and looked up to see a girl standing in front of my cell, hands clutching the bars. Her face was written with worry and...pity?

I quickly wiped any evidence of tear tracks away then nodded. I didn't trust my voice at the moment to crack or rasp.

"Are you sure? I could always go get someone," the girl said gabbing her thumb down the hall.

I got a better look at the girl. She had dyed her hair two colors, blue and orange. She also had light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, letting the words roam freely.

The girl pulled her lips back in a straight line, "I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it a rule your mommy gave to you?" I said. I felt bad about saying it but honestly, it was hard to not say it at the same time.

"In fact, yes," the girl said matter-o-factly tone and glared at me, "She did."

I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." The girl gave me a questionable look before nodding, "It's ok but don't say it again or else I'm getting someone down here."

I roll my eyes, "What are they going to do? Taser me and tell me to be a good boy? This isn't exactly my first cell I've been in if you couldn't tell."

"Well, it is because you don't seem like the type to be behind bars," she admitted.

Where have I heard something similar to this before? Hera.

Now that I think and look a bit harder, there is a resemblance of this girl with Kanan's daughter. Could this be her?

"By any chance," I started, "Do you know Kanan Jarrus?"

The girl gave me a look, "Yeah, my mom tells me stories of him."

"Do you know that he's real?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said confused, "Where you going with this?"

"Ok, can you tell me who he is?" I asked.

The girl just stared at me for a moment, really thinking on what to do.

"Well," she started, "He fought in the arm and had to take many risks even if it meant his life. He was brave and did many extraordinary things."

I was caught off guard when she said 'was.' Did she know that he is alive? Did she know that her character in the story was her father?

"One day," she continued, "He died trying to save someone he loved."

I guess that's my answer.

"He's not dead," I say randomly. The girl looks up at me.

"What?" She said taken back.

"He's alive," I said.

"How do I know if you are lying?" She asked me. I stood up and walked over to the bars. Both of our eyes met as I said, "Go ask your mother what your father was like and compare every story she told you to him."

The girl gave me a look that was almost impossible to read but turned, walking down the hall. I went back to my original spot and waited for something else interesting to happen.

I'm not sure how long it was until Hera returned.

"So, who died?" I asked catching her off guard.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Let's just say, this isn't the first cell I've been in," I replied. Hera looked at me for a moment, "A man and woman were found dead."

I stood up and walked over to the bars then asked, "Can you describe them for me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Did I want to tell her my reasons? My eyes met hers for a moment and decided to speak.

"I think I might know and who killed them."

/

Stay tuned and adios😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

/

Hera drove like a mad person.

My fingers dug into the car's passenger seat and clinging for dear life. In the back was that girl, who seemed to be doing better than me.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, worried for Hera. I admit that I'm a little worried too. She seemed to flip when I told her that I might know who was killed.

"Remember when I told you about the cases of hired assassins that were out killing very specific people?" Hera asked directly towards the girl.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, the Imperial case."

"Well, these people that were killed have the gear symbol of the Empire's gang," Hera explained.

"Really, that's huge. No one has killed an imperial, but two! Wow," the girl said amazed.

They kept blabbing on and on about the imperials until arriving at the crime scene. While they talked, I snooped through something's and found some odd looking sphere shaped things. That was until finding a manual and read it.

 **Danger:** do not under any circumstances use-

"We're here!" I jumped and put it most of them back where they went.

The three of us get out of the car then Hera shows me and the girl around. We saw the outlines of the bodies in two different spots. One on the outside and the other on the inside of a fence.

"Here are the pictures of the two imperials," Hera said showing me.

It was Seven and Five. The two assassins who were at the train station and the closest to almost killing Kanan and I.

"These two are Seven," my finger pointed at the woman then the man, "and Five. These assassins were trying to kill and take my families money."

"Where are your parents?" The girl asked. I looked down to avoid eye contact knowing that I might break. My hands reached into my sweatshirt hoodie and started squeezing the stress ball. I could feel their eyes on me feeling _pity_. I always hated pity.

Something laid on my shoulder and from what I could see in my provisional sight, it was a hand. The hand connected to Hera's arm but I still didn't look up.

"You said something about knowing who killed these two?" Hera said. I was thankful that she changed the subject.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea of who it is but...I'm not sure where he is or if he's even alive," I told her. She nodded,

"It's okay, do you by any chance know his name?" She asked. I bit my tongue. This was going to end up well or horrible. I didn't want Kanan going to jail even if he killed my parents. He risked his life to save and protect me from other assassins by betraying them.

I looked up at the two females who were staring back at me.

"Kanan, Kanan Jarrus," I answered. The hand on my shoulder squeezed tighter and Hera's eyes widened more. The girl behind me didn't seem too fazed by the name as Hera was.

"So this Kanan Jarrus, guy killed two imperials. Impressive, you should hire him," the girl said nudging Hera in the side. The woman didn't acknowledge anything that happened and seemed to be in deep thought.

The girl soon noticed something was wrong and began to worry. Hera let go of my shoulder and crossed her arms, pacing back and forth.

The girl eyes landed on me and I returned a guilty look.

"Who's Kanan Jarrus?" She asked.

"Y-you don't know?" I said surprised. That's when I remember Kanan telling me that he never met his daughter. His daughter, Sabine. That's her name!

"Does it look or sound like I know?" Sabine angrily replied upset, eyebrows knitted together.

"Sabine," the both of us looked over at Hera. I've never seen her look so helpless and depressed.

"We need to talk," she finished, then gestured over to the cop car. I stayed in my spot and watched them walk over.

I adverted my eyes to look somewhere else. Then an unsettling feeling that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand ran through me. Something wasn't right.

My eyes scanned the area for any suspicious characters or anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground and struggled under the weight. That was until hearing the sounds of gun fire.

"Kid, stay down," whoever on top of me said. I recognized the voice as Kanan's! Once the firing stopped, he dragged me over to the cop car where Hera and Sabine are ducking behind. The gun firing began once again.

"Is everyone ok?" Kanan asked us. Sabine and I nodded speechlessly, too afraid to talk. Hera stared at Kanan for a moment before nodding as well. I couldn't tell if this was an awkward, sweet or straight out terrifying family reunion for the three.

The glass above us shattered and we all ducked, putting our hands behind our heads. Something smooth hit the back of my head. A piercing scream of pain came from Sabine. When it was a good moment to look up, I saw glass sticking out of her hand. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kanan return the gun fire before ducking back down.

I felt like a sitting duck at the moment. There was nothing I could do to help. It was worse than pity looks.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were red. For a moment, I thought it was blood but the fumes entered my nose now identifying it as red paint. My eyes spotted a can of red spray paint not too far away and an idea clicked into my brain.

Suddenly, the gun firing goes silent.

"Ezra Bridger, come out now and no one will get hurt," an icy voice calls. I knew the voice from my nightmares anywhere. The Inquisitor.

"Stay down, we'll figure out another way," Kanan told me.

After everything that has happened, I realize that there was no other way out alive than to follow orders. Or change the hunt on my own terms.

I slid my hand into my pocket and grabbed the cool surface of the odd sphere that was found in the car. I never said I was putting them all back.

"You have the count till three and then we will continue to fire," the inquisitor said.

"One..." He started.

"Two..."

"Thr-"

"Wait!" I jumped up and raised my hands in surrender. A cold grin cracked on his pale face, behind him were about thirty others with guns pointed at our direction.

"I surrender," I added. I could tell that all eyes were on me. Ones of fear, glee, and suspense. The air blew but not a sound was made on either side.

Come out, boy. With hands kept raised," the Inquisitor instructed. I did as asked and he also walked towards me until we met in the middle.

"Let them go," I said sternly, glaring at the man standing in front of me.

"Now boy...why would I do such a thing?" That's when more people with guns came from behind and focused their aim on the other three. Sabine, Kanan, and Hera slowly stood up with their hands in the air. One of them took Kanan's gun away.

"Don't hurt them, they have nothing to do with this!" I yelled.

"You surly have something to do with them though, so they are more a part of this than you think," the Inquisitor said smirking.

I reached into my pocket and reached for my red ball. My hand slithered out with the red sphere but I didn't squeeze it.

The man glared at me and quickly took the object away.

"This will not save you or your friends from any danger now boy. So why do you even have it?" He asked.

"Oh, I beg to differ," I said and the red object started to beep. The Inquisitor looked at the sphere in confusion and anger.

He looked back at me in confusion then hissed, "What is this?"

"Well, it's not this," I said pulling my real stress ball from my pocket.

He seemed to realize the situation that we were in and dropped the beeping sphere.

"A bomb painted red? You are going to kill us all!" He yelled at me.

"No, just me and you," I said, then tackled him to the ground. I could hear my name being called out but didn't pay attention to it and only the man.

I held him down.

Beep...

I closed my eyes.

Beep...beep...

I prayed a little. Never once did I do this until now.

Beep..beep..beep..

I took and deep breathe in and out.

. .

All the voices that called my name were canceled out.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep...

/

The End!

If you're wondering, that was an unresolved ending which means the ending is left unfinished and you all have to use your imaginations to think of the ending.

See ya!✌️✌✌


End file.
